Secrets
by mollycullen
Summary: When Bella, princess of elves a species few know actually exist she meets the gold eyed Cullens who are determined to figure out what she is. Bella on the other hand isn't too fond of this idea. So what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**"**Princess," my lady-in-waiting called, "your royal highness requests to see you." I sighed. My mother - Renee - didn't think I would be able to survive in a world populated with humans. I currently lived in a country in Earth that was unknown by humans or any mythical creature in fact. My country was protected by the ancient spells of my kind - elves had magic that surpassed any other creature. I was one of the special ones, who were all related that was even more powerful than normal. It was for that reason my family ruled Elecsona, a country populated by only elves and no other species. If some one who was not one of our kind, they had to be approved by the royal family to be allowed in the country and even then they had to be blind folded on the journey here. It was extremely rare, only having happened several times throughout our species entire existance.

We lived forever. It was nearly impossible to kill us. Our skin resmebled steel but it couldn't melt , nor could our bones break. We had no blood or heart beat but unlike Hollywood's version of us, we weren't tinsy, we were the sames sizes as humans. We were, on the other hand, inhumanly beautiful, even more so than vampires. We had no enemy, and lived in peace with the other species of the world. The Volturi, had learnt to do that from my grandfathers the hard way.

However, being seven hundred years old, living in the same place got boring. I had toured the world, learnt every human language during my youth but now I felt like exploring some more, attend school in a rainy place called Forks, located in Washington. It was perhaps the rainiest place on earth, the reason I picked it, because I liked the feeling of rain on my skin, and the wet green feeling of the plants, something familiar to home, though Elecsona wasn't quite as wet.

As I walked gracefully towards my mother in the throne room, sitting with my my father, I thought of what I was going to miss. I was still trying to think of what I would miss as I was on the plane to Forks. And still I couldn't think of what I'd miss as I walked into my mansion.

I mean, of course I loved the people in my country, they were all loyal and loved me but I just needed a break. I had convinced my mother and father after much neogciation not to make any of my body guards come to Forks. It was going to just be me in this mansion and no one else. I just needed time off, time away from it all.

I couldn't sleep so I busied myself putting away my posessions. Of course, having inhuman speed and senses, I was finished in less than half an hour. I pushed my hair behind my pointed ears, thoughtful of what to do next. Perhap watch a movie, or go shopping? Possibly go shopping or go exploring? I didn't need to go shopping, my maids had done that for me in the human malls. My wardrobe was fulled with clothes I would probably never wear, and so many I wouldn't need to wash, I could probably just throw out.

I decided to just read to pass the time. Before I knew it, my alarm went off and I started to get ready. When I was first born in my youth, I had hated shopping and getting my hair and make up done, now I didn't mind it. How could you hate something that happened every day? I wanted to make a good impression, yet I didn't want to look too dressed up. I needed to look casual and not look too excited.

From my walk in wardrobe, I selected a pair of skinny jeans and a V neck sweater that hugged my curves tightly. I glanced in the mirror, and was relieved to see I looked casual, yet smart. I grabbed my curling tongs and curled my hair into soft gentle curls that reached my waist. Beautiful, yet still maintaining that must-have wind swept look. Spraying it with shockwaves hairspray, I studdied my reflection in the mirror, thinking of whether I should put on make up. I decided to put on some lip gloss and silver eyeshadow before glancing in the mirror one last time and grabbing my car keys.

I had loads of cars - porshes, jaguars, lambergenies, mercedes, volvos, you name it. I didn't want to look like I was loaded so I just took a mercedes and drove to the school. If it wasn't the sign naming it 'Forks High School' I wouldn't have believed the small buildings were actually a school. Hiding my surprise, I walked into the office, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, the new student."

The receptionist glanced up at me, curiousity alight in her eyes. Obviously in a small town, it was unusual for new arrivials. I grimaced mentally, knowing I must be the topic of many conversations. "Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Why was it you moved here again?"

"Me and my parents lived in Pheonix for some time but it was too big and noisy for me so I decided to move here. My parents are staying in Pheonix but there shall be a guardian taking care of me."

"Okay. And what is this guardians name?" The receptionist asked, a scap of paper in her hand, pencil scribbling. I made a mental note to anonomysly deliver post-its to this school.

"Timothy Gertland." I answered, using my head bodyguards name if it were translated into english. Thankfully, no one was actually staying with me but they didn't have to know that.

"OKay. Here's your schedule..." she babbled on but I didn't take in much of what she was saying because a sickly sweet scent hit my nose, one that I recognised as a vampire. I could smell four or five of them. They must be atending this school. Briefly I wondered whether they were 'vegetarians' or whether I needed to kick some vampire ass. I wasn't going to quit school because some vampire coven was there, I would stick around to make sure they weren't human-drinkers and if they weren't to make sure they didn't do anything they'd regret.

I walked in to my first class, english, and saw a short female vampire sitting at the back of the class and, much to my dismay, at the only table with a free seat. I knew that I'd have to talk to her so I walked forward into the single available seat the teacher directed me to.

"Bella Swan." I said, extending a hand. When she refrained from speaking to me, or even glanced at my direction, I continued, "Isn't it strange how vampires don't seem to notice things sometimes." She glanced up at me in shock, "Perhaps if you were observant, you'd have realised I don't have a heart beat or maybe that you don't feel like taking a big bite out of me because I don't have any blood. You know," I continued while she gawped at me, "it isn't polite to stare. It is, on the other hand, polite to introduce yourself and shake my hand."

"Alice Cullen," she introduced herself, shaking my hand. I felt the familiar surge of power flood through me as I got the power of future seeing flooded through my brain. I also saw her memories of waking up alone, unsure of any surroundings, of looking in a mirror and seeing crimson eyes staring back, of visions of a male vampire fighting, of finally talking to him in a dinner, of her and Jasper's first kiss, of meeting the Cullen family and so many more.

I was strange like that. It was two of my powers. Elves were sort of like vampires with the whole gifts thing but we had more than one and we could do magic. Plus, we didn't drink blood or have to go through three days of torture. We were born elves and we weren't killed by being ripped to pieces and set on fire. How we were killed was a secret only we knew, which didn't help the Volturi when they were trying to get my grandfathers dead because they wouldn't join them.

Anyway, one of my powers was when I touched someone, I saw all of there memories, what they were feeling at the time, everything. Then, also when I touched someone, I gained their power. I had almost all the powers you could think of, most of them gained when I was touring the world.

"How do you do about ... us?" She asked me.

"The real question is, should you be scared of me." When she looked alarmed, I answered it for her, "No you should not. My kind are peaceful creatures, we do not fight unless provoked and even then, only when absolutely nessecary. I very much doubt an occaision shall arise when I will have to fight your coven."

"How some I didn't see you coming?"

"My kind are very private creatures, we do not like to be disturbed. If we were not immune to powers such as yours or Edward's or Demetri from the Volturi, we would not be able to live in peace."

"W-what are you."

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." I laughed, then seeing her frightened expression stopped, "I'm only joking. If, however, you really want to know, guess. Its not that hard - we're just as easy to believe are real as you are."

"Some sort of a vampire?" Alice asked me.

"You don't have much of an imagination." I commented.

"Who are you living with, do you have a partner?" She asked me suddenly.

I was startled by the change of subject but said, "No, why?"

"Just wondering ... "

"You're quite strange, do you know that?" I joked.

"Well, I am a vampire!" She laughed.

"I suppose."

"Will you sit with my family at lunch? Please say yes!"

"Er ... Perhaps."

"Yay!" Just then, the bell rang. The classes passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch. Several students had come up to me and asked if I'd sit with them but I refused. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to sit with the Cullens but standing right outside the doorway of my class was Alice Cullen, looking so hopeful with pleading puppy dog eyes, I couldn'y say know to her.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Yes!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands and looking as if she were insane. "Come on! Do you eat?" She asked me as I entered the cafeteria.

"Not what humans would call food."

"How am I supposed to figure out what you are if all you tell me is in riddles?"

"I don't!" I noticed the Cullens had turned and were staring wide eyed at me, obviously shocked their sister was socialising. I wondered vaguely whether they had picked up on the fact I didn't ahve a heart beat yet ...

"C'mon!" She said, pulling me towards their table.

"Alice, I'm really not sure if-"

"Oh no you don't! You're not backing out now!" She sat me down next to Edward, all of them still gawping at me.

"Are you trying to catch flies?" I asked them.

"No."

"Then why do you all have your mouths open. Its rude to stare as well, and by now you should have introduced yourself, but I suppose that's alright because I already know who you all are. Oh! I'm sorry! Bella Swan, pleased to meet you."

Edward shoke my hand, and I felt that same shock of seeing his memories and the feeling as the power of reading minds.

_Wow this human is weird, but why is she trying to talk to us? Shouldn't she be warded off or something? I mean human's survival instincts tell them to stay away. This human is strange! How can she even talk to us like that? But she is very pretty! More than Rosalie! But I feel like she could kill me easily! Is Jasper playing with my emotions? Why is she laughing? _I heard Edward think.

Jasper's thoughts were funny too. _Wow, a human is sitting at our table! I can't feel any emotions from her. But I feel like there's this sort of power radiating off her. Strange ... _

As for Emmet, _A human is sitting at our table? Jesus! Who knew that would ever happen! She strange! I hope Jasper will give me a rematch tonight, last night I must have been off!_

Rosalie however was the funniest! _My God! i've broken a nail! How unattractive! My hair looks great though! That hairdresser was right! OMG! Why is some human sitting at OUR table? What the hell is Alice thinking? And how can she talk like that? I do like the way she talks though, quite entertaining. Alice had better have a good reason for this!_

As for Alice, she was thinking about shopping and how fun it would be to give me a makeover.

"You know, you guys are THE most unobservant vampires I've ever met." Now they looked shocked. Well, apart from Alice who was laughing.

"You guys," she said between laughs, "didn't even notice she didn't have a heartbeat!"

"Well to be fair, you didn't either."

Oh great. Now they wanted to know why.

But I wasn't going to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

PEOPLE! HELP! OVER HERE! URGENT!

Okay, so now I have your attention, and I want to say that I'm actually am really sorry for doing this to you guys because you clicked on this and thought it was a cahpter when it was just an author's note. I know how I hate when people do this, so I hate me because I'm doing this, so you can hate me for doing this because I'm hating me because I'm doing this so it won't any difference for you to. Did that make any sense? I don't know, everyone says that I never make any sense, but enough about me.

I was wondering guys and guy-es what you people think I should do because ... well, I think I have way too much stories so I can't update any of them which is unfair on all of you guys so and I know now you'll hate me, I was wondering whether you guys could maybe, just maybe, vote on a poll and say which story you like best so I would be able to do that sotry, then we'd run a poll again, do that story, and again, and so on.

Please? I know I'm being really evil so I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update the sotries really fast so if the one you wanted to read wasn't picked, we can do that one after the first one's done or whatever.

Pretty please with an Edward on top? (Come on, you can't say no to that! Its impossible!)


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS, DO NOT DELETE!!!!**

**So, I know I've been a total byotch by not updating in forever due to personal reasons, so I'll try to make this as brief as possible. **

**I promise I will _try_ to update more often, but - and I know this sounds so evil and selfish - my friend just started fanfiction, and she's an **_amazing_** writer! She even updates regularly, something I can't exactly say I do, and her stories are _AMAZING!_**

**So can you guys please search _blondeshavemorefun_ (don't let the name fool you, she's AWESOME!!!!) and click on one of her stories? There's only two - _Thoughtful Errors_ and _Truth Conqers All._**

**It would really mean a lot to me, and would definately encourage me to update!**


End file.
